IS: amores y desafíos
by RAIDEQUEN 0710
Summary: Ichika a empezado una relación con Charlotte, únete a esta aventura en donde ambos chicos tendrán que superar distintos obstáculos en su relación, IchikaXCharlotte clasificado M por seguridad, sigo siendo malo para los resúmenes EwE.


**Hola a toda la comunidad de lectores de les saluda RAIDEQUEN 0710.**

**Bueno para empezar; he decidido después de verme el anime y leer varias historias, hacer mi propio fic de Infinite Stratos, esto es bastante nuevo para mi, ya que, por lo que voy en esto del fanficiton, me he concentrado mas en hacer historias de Naruto (que fueron mi inspiración en esto de la escritura de esta pagina) y digamos que nunca pensé en hacer y probar otra cosa, obviamente he leído otras clases de fic y no solo Naruto pero no me dieron la inspiración o no encontré lo que me llamara la atención para hacer algo nuevo.**

**Pero después de aventurarme un poco mas en este universo de fics que hay, encontré los de este Anime que a pesar de ser pocos en mi idioma y no ser de tanta abundancia, los que me leí (tanto en español como en ingles) me, digamos, encendieron mi imaginación para poder hacer el fics que ustedes van a leer.**

**La verdad no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza y sabia bien que no iba a estar tranquilo si no lo escribía, por los tanto les presento mi nuevo fic que espero que disfruten.**

**He decidido hacer una historia en donde veremos las aventuras románticas (algo nuevo para mi ya que no soy de los que les guste mucho el romance pero en la vida hay que probar cosas nuevas) que tendrán nuestro protagonista Ichika junto con Charlotte, cabe destacar que esta es mi pareja favorita de este anime; y que he visto de que casi no hay en mi idioma (creo que solo hay 2 historias, que por cierto felicito a los autores muy buenas historias).**

**Sin mas que decir empecemos con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: sentimientos revelados.**

Nos encontramos en la famosa academia IS conocida mundialmente por entrenar y prepara a las mujeres para que puedan usar correctamente los Infinite Stratos armaduras con capacidades sumamente increíbles.

Ahora mismo podemos ver a Ichika Orimura el único hombre conocido en poder usar estas maquinas.

Ahora mismo podemos verlo acostado en la cama de su habitación con la manos en detrás de su nuca, con una mirada pensante, mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto.

¿Debo hacerlo? - se preguntaba a si mismo con dudas y a la vez recordaba la conversación que tubo con su hermana Mayor.

* * *

**Flash back.**

Ahora mismo podemos ver a Ichika sentado el la oficina de su hermana Orimura Chifuyu supervisora de la Academia IS la cual miraba severamente a su hermano, cosa lo que ponía muy nervioso.

Bien Habla, que te pasa – hablo sin rodeos la pelinegra.

¿A que te refieres Chifuyu_nee? - pregunto confundido el ojicafé recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza producto de un libro que su hermana mayor lanzo.

Ya te he dicho que cuando estoy en la academia soy Orimura_sensei para ti y para todos OK – dijo esto ultimo dando una de sus miradas severas, la cual espanto un poco a su hermano.

Ok ok, lo siento, Orimura sensei – dijo un poco alterado el pelinegro.

Bien, ahora quiero que me digas que te pasa – ordeno devuelta la pelinegra

Aun o se de que me estas hablando chifuy (mirada asesina de parte de su hermana) O- Orimura _sensei – dijo (y se corrigió) Ichika.

Ahh que idiota eres hermano menor – replico Chifuyu generando una gota en la cabeza a su hermano.

Veras esta semana te he notado bastante confundido y muy distraído... mas de lo normal (la gota en la cabeza de Ichika se incremento), en las practicas casi siempre has tenido un error que te a costado caro, ademas de que te he notado pensativo toda la semana dime que te pasa – explico y volvió a ordenar.

N-no me pasa nada Orimura_sensei solo tuve una mala semana – se excuso el pelinegro, con lo cual solo consiguió que su hermana lo mirara de forma mas severa.

No te hagas el tonto Ichika se bien que algo te pasa te conozco bien, y te advierto que si no me dices que es lo que te sucede no te iras de aquí – advirtió la pelinegra, mientras el pelinegro solo se limitaba a suspirar sabiendo que no tendría otra opción frente a su querida hermana mayor.

ok... tu ganas, te lo diré – dijo sin mas preámbulo el ojicafe.

Veras, ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que nunca me enamoraría porque me párese absolutamente imposible conseguir novia por la forma que soy? - pregunto Ichika a su hermana la cual levanto una ceja por lo extraño de la pregunta.

Si me acuerdo – respondió aun extrañada por la pregunta.

Pues veras... hace algunas semanas después de ponerme a reflexionar sobre esta situación me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado... me di cuenta... de que me enamore – dijo Ichika Mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

Esta confección tomo por sorpresa a Chifuyu la cual abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida al escuchar tales palabras de su hermano menor.

Valla... la verdad no me esperaba que me dijeras eso... a si que esa era la razón por la cual andabas tan distraído ¿he? – hablo la pelinegra.

***Suspiro* **y yo no esperaba que te dieras cuanta de como estoy – dijo con ironía.

Que esperabas tonto, soy tu hermana mayor obviamente iba a darme cuenta de como estabas – replico la pelinegra.

Bien ahora mismo dime ¿de quien te has enamorado?

¿He? ¿Porque debería decirte? - pregunto confundido Ichika.

Como tu hermana mayor es mi debe saber de quien a robado el corazón de mi tonto hermano menor para poder jugarla personalmente – confeso la pelinegra, ocasionando otra pequeña gota en la cabeza de Ichika.

***Suspiro*** bueno si tanto te interesa saber... a mi me gusta... Char – hablo el ojicafe mientras el sonrojo en su cara, a la vez que volvía a sorprender a su hermana.

Valla, volviste a sorprenderme Ichika, nunca espere de que te enamoraras de Dunoir (de echo de quien mas esperaba era Shinonono) – confeso la pelinegra.

Si se que se oyen raro, pero... me gusta ella jajaja – comentaba Ichika mientras con su dedo se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

¿Así que Dunoir he? ,Dime, ¿que fue lo que le viste que te gusto de ella? - pregunto Chifuyu a su hermano el cual se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

¿Ehh?... bueno jeje supongo que su forma de ser, la verdad no se, en todo este tiempo me he sentido diferente cuando estoy con ella, que cuando estoy con las demás, ella es amable y dulce con migo, siempre trata de ayudarme... ademas de que me gusta mucho su sonrisa, - confeso el pelinegro con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su hermana la cual había escuchado muy atentamente lo que dijo solo se limito a dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Valla parece que al fin descubriste a tu media naranja, bueno algún día ibas a enamorarte ¿no? Espero que ya se lo hallas dicho – replicaba la pelinegra.

Bueno... no – dijo con vergüenza Ichika.

*Suspiro* esto ya me lo esperaba, ¿y bien? ¿Que esperas para decirlo? - pregunto la Chifuyu.

¿Que? n-no puedo hacerlo, ¿que pasa si no le gusto?, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella – dijo con nerviosismo y tristeza el ojicafe.

Hermano idiota, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, puede que le gustes o puede que no, no te dejes con la duda, ademas puede que te lleves una sorpresa – dijo Chifiyu dando una pequeña sonrisa al ultimo comentario.

Creo que tienes razón, aun debo pensarlo por un momento, pero aun así gracias por ayudarme – comento Ichika mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

De nada para que están los hermanos idiota – respondió la pelinegra mientras Ichika solo suspiraba y salia pensando en todo lo que le dijo su hermana mayor.

Ya se que estas ahí sal – dijo la pelinegra mientras su asistente de pelos verdes salia de su escondite dirigiéndose a donde estaba su jefa y amiga.

Valla, sabia que eras buena hermana Chifuyu_san – decía con una sonrisa la peliverde.

Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, ademas sabes que el tonto de mi hermano algún día se iba a enamorar – dijo sin rodeos la pelinegra.

Si... pero ¿porque no le dijo sobre las otras Chifuyu_san? – comento Maya un poco preocupada.

Porque el mismo tiene que lidiar con eso, obviamente estoy consiente del caos que se generara si esos dos llegan a hacer una pareja, pero el mismo tiene que lidiar con ello, no siempre voy a estar para ayudarlo así que como buen comienzo, tendrá que darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las otras y afrontarlos como debe ser – respondió seriamente la ojicafé.

Si cree que eso es lo correcto... ***suspiro*** creo que tiene razón, espero que no se genere muchos problemas - confeso Maya aun preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

**Flash back fin.**

* * *

***Suspiro* **Chifuyu_nee tiene razón si no lo intento nunca estaré tranquilo – dijo Ichika mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigida a la puerta de su habitación.

Solo espero que todo salga bien y nada malo pase – hablo de vuelta para si mismo mientras salia de su habitación para poder ir a buscar a su amiga.

* * *

Ahora mismo estamos en los vestidores de la academia en donde podemos ver una linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas acomodarse los botones de su uniforme.

¿Que es lo que le pasa a Ichika? - se preguntaba para si misma.

Toda esta semana ha estado muy distraído y ademas... parece que me a estado evitando... espero que no allá echo nada malo... nah deben ser cosas mías – dijo para si misma Charlotte mientras miraba un pequeño calendario que tenia pegado en la puerta de su casillero.

Valla ya casi se acerca el día San Valentín, es el día perfecto para confeccionarle mis sentimientos – hablo para si misma la ojivioleta.

Ichika tonto, llevo mas de un año enamorada de vos y todavía no te das cuenta, lo peor de todo es que tengo competencia, pero aun así no me voy a dar por vencida juro que ganare tu corazón – se decía con determinación Charlotte mientras se iba caminando hacia su habitación pensando en su amigo.

* * *

Ahora mismo podemos ver a Ichika caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Donde estará Char? - se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras buscaba a su amiga de pelos rubios.

Y mientras el caminaba a sin prestarle atención a su alrededor no pudo evitar chocar frente a Charlotte la cual también caminaba distraídamente.

¿Ohh? !Ahh Char¡ - dijo con alegría Ichika

I-Ichika – dijo sorprendida la pelirrubia por toparse tan de repente con su amigo.

justo te estaba buscando Char – dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo un poco a la ojivioleta.

¿Q-que a mi? - pregunto sorprendida.

S-si es que necesito hablar contigo a solas – contesto mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

Q-que, contigo, a solas – hablo Charlotte entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

S-si ¿tienes tiempo? - volvio a preguntar.

Claro – dijo con rapidez.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la terraza donde usualmente comían allí ambos chicos se sentaron e Ichika decido hablar.

¿Char alguna vez te enamoraste? - pregunto el pelinegro tomando por sorpresa a la pelirrubia.

He mas o menos ¿porque me lo preguntas? – pregunto con curiosidad

por que... creo que lo estoy - dijo Ichika.

La mirada de Charlotte se sorprendía aun mas al saber que Ichika el chico que le gustaba estaba enamorado.

(¿Ichika enamorado?, esto no puede ser ¿pero de quien? ) pensó con curiosidad y preocupación la ojivioleta cosa que no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Si? ¿de veras? - pregunto bajando la mirada.

Se me gusta mucho, es buena persona, inteligente, linda y su sonrisa es encantadora para mi – dijo Ichika mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

Esto no lo vio muy bien la pelirrubia la cual pensó lo peor.

(!no¡ Ichika se enamoro de alguien mas... de vi suponerlo,siempre supe que me veía solo como una amiga) – pensó con tristeza Charlotte mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Char... m-me, me gustas mucho – dijo dijo el pelinegro.

A continuación, por la sorpresa la pelirrubia levanto bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a su amigo de pelos negros con tal sorpresa en su cara.

¿Q-que? - pregunto .

Que... me gustas mucho Char, sos una persona maravillosa, amable, dulce siempre te preocupas por los demás sinceramente... me cautivaste – confeso el pelinegro.

(no no esto debe ser una sueño, ¿en verdad esta pasando? En verdad lo que siempre he soñado desde que lo conocí, esta pasando) - pensaba sin creer la pelirrubia mientras sus cachetes se calentaban y las lagrimas se sentían a punto de salir.

Bueno, se que no te debo gustar... digo soy tonto, descuidado, no soy muy inteligente y soy muy impulsivo, se que... alguien como yo jamas te va a gustar pero quiero confesarte esto que tanto me he guardado y que necesitaba hacerlo... y si mis sentimientos no te corresponden quiero que sepas Char... que me gustas y aun si no pueda ser nada para me conformo con ser tu amigo...

!NO¡ - fue interrumpido por Charlotte la cual de in impulso abrazo a Ichika (sorprendiendo a este) mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro.

!Ichika sos un Idiota¡ - reclamo Char.

A mi también me gustas... me gustas desde que prometiste protegerme, pienso totalmente diferente a vos... eres una persona muy amable siempre te preocupas por los demás... eres maravilloso – confeso Charlotte.

Ichika estaba increíblemente sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así.

¿L-lo dices en serio Char? - aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si tonto, me gustas a se mucho pero como te es verdaderamente difícil entender los sentimientos de una chica nunca te diste cuenta – digo mientras se separaba de el y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

***Suspiro*** soy un idiota porque nunca me di cuenta antes – se repudio a el mismo.

Bien eso no importa... dime Char... ¿aceptarías ser... mi... novia? - pregunto con timidez y un sonrojo en la cara.

Los cachetes de Char tomaron un fuerte color rosa mientras miraba a Ichika con felicidad.

!Claro que acepto¡ – respondió con alegría la ojivioleta.

Que bien - exclamo con felicidad el pelinegro.

Pero bien ahora que empezamos una relación creo que hay que hacerlo de forma tranquila para no sentirnos incómodos - sugirió Ichika.

Tienes razón... pero antes déjame hacer algo por lo que me muero por hacer desde que me enamore de ti – confeso Charlotte.

¿Ohh? ¿Que cosa? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Esto – dijo la pelirrubia que en un movimiento rápido unió sus labios junto con los del pelinegro.

Esto tomo por sorpresa, a Ichika el cual quedo en un pequeño shock, pero luego de unos segundos y tranquilamente, empezó a aceptar el beso cerrando lentamente los ojos y tomando la cintura de su ahora novia.

mientras los chicos disfrutaban de su momento una de las chicas de la academia vio toda la escena, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

**Y fin del primer capitulo, bueno ya como dije antes soy bastante nuevo en estos tipos de historia así que no tengo idea de como me quedo, obviamente ustedes me van a decir como me quedo.**

**Para empezar no va a ser muy larga esta historia creo que apenas superara los 10 capítulos.**

**A lo largo que avance la historia iré mostrando como ira la relación de Ichika y Charlotte, ademas de como se lo tomara la academia y la vida de estos dos.**

**Bueno si te gusto mi historia se bienvenido a comentar dándome tu opinión eso ayudaría muchísimo para poder avanzar mas en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Ahora sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes espero que les allá gustado.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: RAIDEQUEN 0710. **


End file.
